Search for thy Family
by Deathblade Prime
Summary: (SoU HotU) This is just the story of three of my characters during Undrentide and Valsharess Synval. The pairings are inside although one of them is a girlgirl relationship, so don't read if you're against this type of pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Deathblade: Carina, Trish! I just got a brainstorm!

Carina: (angry for having her show interrupted) WHAT COULD BE MORE IMPORTANT THAN MONSTER GARAGE!!!

Deathblade: A new fic, maybe.

Carina: Okay!

Deathblade: Where's your sister?

Carina: Why don't you ask her boyfriend?

Deathblade: Okay nevermind. Anywho, I own the heroine, her friends: Zaharia and Fiona, and the sorcerer Quasor. This only thing I don't rightly own are probably the spells, the world and the rule edition that I base the story on which belongs to _Wizards of the Coast_. The spell book will be the one from both _Icewind Dale 2 _and _Neverwinter Nights: Hordes of the Underdark_. I got the idea after browsing through the AD&D Second Edition Rulebook volume 2: Skills and Powers, Chapter 1 sub section B: Character Backgrounds.

Carina: As in a reason why the character chose to become an adventurer?

Deathblade: Yep, I chose orphaned to spice things up a bit. Plus it's the story of my characters during the Neverwinter Nights: Shadow of Undrentide and Hordes of the Underdark stories.

**

* * *

**

**_Search for thy family_**

**_Chapter 1: The journey begins _**

In the peaceful village far the East of the bustling city of Neverwinter…or it would have been if it weren't for a chaotic sorcerer razing it to the ground. Villagers were fleeing for their lives everywhere, but only to get cut down by the mage's minions. One family managed to avoid both the mad mage and his minions for now. The head of the family was one of the best elven swordsmen in the entire community, while his wife was a Starsinger of Sehanine Moonbow. She was carrying their five-year-old daughter, who was crying her eyes out seeing her home and birthplace being burned to the ground. The three of them managed to reach the neighboring forest and there the priestess hid her daughter in a dense bush telling, no making her promise not to make a sound no matter what. After doing so, she reached at her belt to take out a mace while her husband unsheathed the family's enchanted long sword and they took a battle stance. The two of them waited for their attacker to defend their daughter from him at all cost. The child peeked at her parents as they readied themselves. She could actually feel the mad mage approaching slowly towards them, but all she could see of the village was searing hot flames everywhere. To her greatest fears, she saw the man walk out of the fire as if it were air. Just when her father was about to charge the enemy, everything went black.

* * *

Serenity Moonlight woke up from her deep sleep with a strong fright, she was having the same nightmare over and over again. The year was Dale Reckoning 1371; it had been fifteen years to the day that her hometown was destroyed. Unable to return to sleep, she got out bed in the nude, because of the hot Eleasias nights, her long silver hair, that reached her mid back, waved side to side as she walked. She cast a small light spell as she entered her personal washroom. Inside the room, she walked to the counter to where a small urn filled with fresh, clear water and a large empty bowl. She gracefully poured the water to her desired level and splashed some into her face to wash away the memories of her nightmare. She cleansed her face a few times to make sure she was awake. After the fifth time, she placed both hands on each side of the bowl and slowly looked up into the mirror. There she saw a beautiful young elf, the other priests even thought that she was forged by the gods themselves and they even tried to do unholy things with her. "Am I cursed because of what happened to the village? Or even with this body?" She asked herself in the mirror, as she looked at her naked self. Knowing that she won't get any answers by staring into a piece of glass, she went back into her room to put on her priestess robes. After clothing herself, she left her chambers for the heart of the temple, where she felt very calm. Her feet gently slapped the tiled floor as she walked within the sacred halls of the shrine. She managed to get to the center of the temple without wake the other priests and acolytes, due to years of practice of sneaking around the temple at night. Serenity quickly walked to the statue of her deity, Selune, Goddess of the Full Moon and of the Traveler, there she went of her knees and began silently praying to the goddess. Little that she knew, the head priestess saw her walk in the main temple, she had grown uses to Serenity's sneaking around in the middle of the night for she was the one that welcomed her to the order and raised her like her own child. Ur'rel Al'urin, head priestess of the church, knew that Serenity been having horrible nightmares ever since she was brought in by a mysterious woman. She slowly walked towards her surrogate daughter until she was beside her, there she went on her knee began praying as well. "You had the dream again haven't you?" Asked Ur'rel. 

"Yes, mother. I did." Replied Serenity quite sadly.

"Remember when you were a child, the second you had the nightmare, you ran into my chambers crying about what have to your parents and I was the one to comfort you." Remembered the old elf.

"Yes, I remember. They won't leave until I even the score and kill the mad mage that killed my father, taken my real mother and destroyed my village." Replied Serenity with a hint of hatred in her voice.

"Remember Serenity, revenge is never the way of a Silverstar Maiden. Your training is as of yet not yet complete, you are still an acolyte remember that, daughter." Said Ur'rel as she tried to reason with the priestess-in-training.

"Yes, you are right, mother. Anger and hatred are there only to cloud reason and will. A true priestess of the order must look at things with an open mind and eyes unclouded by hate." Replied Serenity as she recite the mantra of her first lesson as she did every night at this time.

"You know, child. Even though you are still very young, you are actually acting as if you were ten times your current age, when you're not angry." Pointed out Ur'rel.

"Mother, could you please stop calling me a 'child', I'm twenty years old now." Replied Serenity while being calm and patient. "So what's your excuse for being awake, mother?"

"Couldn't sleep because a great evil is just over the horizon. This temple is susceptible to be destroyed by this evil." Said Ur'rel. Then Serenity let out a small yawn.

"Well mother, good-night. See you in the morning." She said as she left the room leaving her foster mother. Ur'rel look at the retreating figure of the young acolyte with sad eyes, because she knew why her village was attacked. Serenity was the daughter of two Harpers and the mage was a bounty hunter that was after her.

* * *

The next day, Serenity woke up from a dreamless sleep that rejuvenated her. Once she saw that the sun was at midday already, she began to panic for she had over slept and her chores around the temple were not even done since yesterday. She quickly clothed herself in her complete priestess outfit after using a few 'colorful' elven metaphors, even though the day would be another scorcher out there. When she was ready, she ran out of her room only to crash into another acolyte of Selune, her best friend in the temple to be exact, Zaharia Reltina, throwing both of them on the ground in a very awkward position. "Sorry about that, Zaharia." Said Serenity as she scrambled to her feet while blushing. 

"Don't worry about it." Replied Zaharia as Serenity helped her up. "So what's the hurry?"

"I…uh…well…kinda…over slept. And I have chores to do." Said Serenity while a darker blush crept to her cheeks, as the position they were in was very fresh in her mind.

"Oh that. Don't worry; Head Priestess Al'urin had Acolyte Starseeker do them for you, after she told us about your late night cleaning of the statue of our deity. Even though, it sounded quite farfetched to me." Replied Zaharia. Then the older elf thought about something that didn't seemed right in the first place. "Why would you clean the statue in the middle of the night?" She asked.

"Well you know me, always ready to help out at any given time. Heh, heh." Replied the younger acolyte quite nervously.

"Is that so?" Asked Zaharia. She quickly grabbed the young elf's hand and towed her through out the temple. "I hope you didn't forget that it's our turn to do the temple's laundry today."

"I didn't forget! But can it wait until after I've eaten breakfast?!" Asked Serenity as she struggled to keep up.

"Nope!" Replied Zaharia as she continued to run while pulling Serenity by the arm. When they reached the laundry room, Zaharia grabbed one of the full baskets, shoved it into Serenity's arms, took another one, grabbed hold of Serenity once again and ran off to the stream to clean the laundry. Along the way, Serenity took an apple from a bowl of fruit they passed by.

The stream was a couple of hours for the temple and along the way Serenity admired Zaharia quite carefully. The other acolyte was only a year older than she was, but her body was more developed than her own. Zaharia was only four inches taller than Serenity and her hair was golden blonde and it was keep at her shoulder level. Ever since they were teens, Zaharia keep giving off hints of attraction towards the young elf and Serenity quickly found out that her best friend was into women while she was straight or so she thought. "Ren? Are you all right?" Asked Zaharia worriedly as she looked at her friend.

"What?" Asked Serenity as she snapped out of her stupor.

"Are you all right?" Asked Zaharia with a little more worry.

"Yes, I am. I was just…Aaah…admiring you." Replied Serenity quite nervously. _'Why do I so nervous around her now? Was it because of this morning?'_ She asked herself.

"So you were admiring me, huh? Did you see anything you liked?" Asked Zaharia.

"What?! Ria, I consider you a close friend, but I'm not into women like you are!" Replied Serenity while a dark crimson flushed her face.

"By the look of the redness on your face, Ren. I'd say you did see something you liked." Said Zaharia while trying to suppress a giggle, which was the last straw.

"RIA! THAT'S IT! THIS TIME I'M DROWNING YOU!!" Yelled Serenity as she tossed the laundry basket aside and launched herself at the older elf. Zaharia actually saw it coming, for she dropped her basket and began running while laughing and taunting her by saying 'Sliver Freak'. Although the chase ended rather quickly, when Zaharia stopped just before going over a cliff and into the river, but she had Serenity crash into her for the second time today and they both fell into the river with a large splash. The two of them did an all out water war for at least a few hours. "That felt quite good." Said Serenity while getting out of the water but failing to notice that her white robe clung to her body showing all her curves and because of the water it was rendered near see-through.

"Yeah, well don't look now, but we'll have to do the laundry naked because our robes are water logged and you really have an attractive figure. No wonder the men always look at you." Said Zaharia as she got out of the water herself in the same condition as her friend. Serenity looked back at herself and Zaharia to confirmed the situation and making a mental note that water and white clothes do not mix.

"I'll go get the baskets." Replied Serenity while she ran off into the woods blushing like crazy and leaving a slightly confused Zaharia. Later Serenity returned with both baskets, then the two stripped themselves completely and placed their robes in the sun to dry. It took them the better part of the afternoon to do the laundry with only rocks and brushes to remove the food and wine stains from the garments of the other priests. "Good thing, elven silk in extremely tough." Said a completely nude Serenity as scrubbed a wine stain with a brush very strongly.

"I know but not so rough. You might tear the fabric." Replied an equally nude Zaharia while scrubbing another robe. Her warning didn't go unheeded, but it was too little too late, because she heard the sound of something tearing. She quickly looked in Serenity's direction to see her holding the robe in front of her with a fairly large hole where the stain was.

"…Oops…" Said Serenity while being very embarrassed at what happened. "Oh well, it was the one that belong that priest that kept looking at me as if he wanted to mate with me. He was always getting on my nerves." She added as she calmed down.

"Serves him well." Said Zaharia as she continued to clean the robes. After the final robes and bed sheets were clean and laid out to dry, the two decided to take a little dip in the river to relax after all that scrubbing. Serenity simply laid back and let the water sooth her muscles, she could feel the water's soft current cleaning her silvery hair. She didn't know how long she was there, floating, doing nothing. Until she felt a pair of arm around her waist and a pair of breasts pressed against her back, she quickly identified the owner.

"R-Ria, w-what are you d-doing?" Asked Serenity quite embarrassed and nervous.

"Ren, there something I would to get off my chest." Replied Zaharia quite softly and loving.

"W-what?" Stammered Serenity.

"Over the years we've known each other, I've grown to consider you more than just a friend, but I haven't found the right way to express it." Replied Zaharia. Serenity didn't how to answer but in her heart she knew what was coming. "I love you, Ren."

"I hope you're not planning to make love with me here and again my will." Said Serenity.

"No, I'm not, because if I did, I would lose you not only as a lover, but as a friend as well. I'm willing to wait until you feel the same way about me that I do about you. I'll wait as long as I have to." Replied Zaharia very calmly as tight her hug a bit. Serenity was complete flustered at this girl words, but she also wondered if the gods would allow such a relationship, between females. She gave a small gasp as Zaharia kissed her cheek and let go of her. "Come on, Ren. I think we should get back before it get really dark." She said as she swam back to the shore.

"R-right." Replied Serenity as she followed her friend to the shore. The two quickly dried them selves off and Zaharia asked Serenity if she could do her hair. The younger elf thought about it for a while and gave the okay. So Ria grabbed one of the brushes they used, sat behind Ren and began her crush's long hair very gently.

"You know, Ren. What I said back there, I meant it. Because it came from the heart." Said Zaharia while she brushed Serenity's hair.

"Yes, I know. I felt it." Replied Serenity as she looked at the sun setting through the trees. "But I can't return your feelings yet, until I get my emotions in check. So just be patient." She added with a small smile. Zaharia simply leaded forward and kissed the same cheek again, a kiss that held a sealed promise, as she finished brushing Ren's hair.

"There, all done." Said Zaharia as she went back to her feet to go put her robe on.

"Thank you." Replied Serenity as she puts her robe on. The two of them folded the sheets and robes and placed them in either basket. Then they started the long trek back to the temple.

* * *

It took them at least two hours to reach the temple and upon their arrival, they were greeted by the stench of rotting flesh. Fearing the worse, they dropped their baskets and rushed inside only to see the corpses of Orcs, Bugbears, the priests of the temple with the acolytes and even one or two Baalors. The temple itself was in shambles. Pillars were destroyed, statues were toppled, sacred relics were defiled and even some walls were blown in. Both Serenity and Zaharia went white as the sheets they cleaned. "There might be some survivors, let's hurry!" Said Serenity as she relieved a dead priest of his mace and Zaharia borrowed a morning star from another. With weapons in hand, they scoured the temple looking for any one alive. They searched every room only to find it ransacked and with bodies. In just a few minutes, they checked almost every room of the temple except for the _Shrine of the Full Moon_, the most sacred place of all. Inside they heard fighting, heavy fighting. Serenity peeked in to see her foster mother, badly wounded, fighting against at least ten Orcs and five Bugbears. Ur'rel surrounded herself with four Blade Barrier spells and with the protection spell Aura versus Alignment. Armed with a Moonblade long sword, she casted spells on her enemies to weaken them. 

"RIGHT SHALL PREVAIL!" Yelled Ur'rel as she cast Storm of Vengeance followed by a Sunbeam. Both attacks managed to kill four fifths of her attacker. One of the last remaining Orcs pulled out a long bow and shot a fire arrow at the head priestess to remove the protection she casted on herself and forcing her on her knees. Seeing what just happened forced Serenity out of hiding and charged one of the Orcs. She lept into the air with her mace held high.

"IN THE NAME OF THE SELDARINE!" She cried out as she brought the blunt weapon down with both hand onto the head of the humanoid creature. The young girl actually crushed the skull of the orc sending pieces of it's brain, blood and skull pieces everywhere. Zaharia came out next swinging her morning star at the last bugbear, she did a low upwards swing. When it hit, it crushed the geneteelia of the monster and got stuck there. Leaving her morning star, she shoved her elbow into the bugbear gut for it to drop it's weapon. Ria caught the creature's axe and drove it into the large humanoid's lowered head. The last creature saw that his chance of survival were slim, so he just plain ran away with its tail between its legs. When Serenity calmed down, she ran to her surrogate mother to see how bad the wounds were. She quickly assessed the situation and cast the only healing spell, if you count cantrips, she knew: Cure Minor Wounds. "Mother, what happened?" Asked Serenity.

"The sorcerer, that attacked your village all those years ago, came here looking for you." Strained Ur'rel.

"Why was this sorcerer looking for Serenity?" Asked Zaharia as she cast her own Cure Minor Wounds cantrip, but she knew that it wouldn't help much.

"Because he was hired to…he was hire to seek out the Harpers that slayed his contact's master…Balpheron… You're parents…we're…Harpers." Explained Ur'rel.

"I heard about Balpheron or more like read about him. I read that he was an Arch-Lich, his power almost surpassed that of Alustriel and her sisters combined." Explained Zaharia.

"Now go…go to the v…village of hil…Hilltop. There you will…learn more about…Balpheron… Take the ar…ti…facts…" Said Ur'rel as she left the mortal coil. Serenity just collapsed into tear as her mother died in her arms and Zaharia knelt beside her love silver haired love.

"Ev…everyone's gone!" Cried Serenity as she dove into Zaharia's chest weeping heavily.

"I know, darling. We…are the…last…of our…order." Replied Zaharia with tears trailing down her face as she gave a reassuring hug on the younger elf. "Come on. They deserve at least a descend burial before we leave." Serenity simply nodded while her face was pressed against Zaharia. The two of them rose to their feet and they began gathering all the bodies into the temple catacombs, where all the ancient priests were laid to rest. Carrying the bodies of the fallen priests and acolytes brought them well into the wee hours of the morning. When they left the catacombs, they placed an enchantment upon the entrance to them as strong as they could to prevent grave robbers, they will have to return one day the strengthen it. They were so tired that they went back into the shrine of the Full Moon to sleep, Serenity didn't wanted to be alone as she slept as close as she could to Zaharia. The older elf didn't even mind it, because she simply wrapped her arms around her just to say she welcomes it. During the time they slept, Serenity didn't even have her usual nightmare, because she felt safe in her arms. They slept the entire day away because of the work they did during the night. When they woke up, they looked in what position they were in, now Serenity didn't care because she knew what her heart meant, she loved the woman she was with.

"We better get going, Ria." Said Serenity.

"Yes, we better." Replied Zaharia as she let go of the young elf. The two of them got up and walked to the Altar of the Moon Maiden, where sacred artifacts lay, artifacts with the power to battle the greatest of evils. One of the artifacts was very recognizable to Serenity for she saw her father's sword, the weapon he wielded against the sorcerer and died by its side. Next to it she saw an emerald green armor with night blue markings it was low front and low back and showed her cleavage and it had elven silk under the plating for comfort at the pelvis, plus form fitting leather trousers to prevent cuts on the legs. While Zaharia saw a morning star with a golden head, a silver chain and handle next to a night blue armor with emerald green markings that also showed her cleavage and it also elven silk under the plating at the pelvis and the leather trousers. "Let's do it." She said as she began removing her robe.

"Yes." Replied Serenity as she began removing hers. They both helped each other putting their armor on; Zaharia needed most of help because hers was bigger and covered her arms and shoulders. By the time they were finished, they looked like official Silverstar maidens of Selune, but they both knew that they were just acolytes. The two of them left the shrine for the food stores, because they knew it would a long trip to the quaint village of Hilltop in the Nether mountains. They both grabbed a pack each and filled them with non-perishable food, after that they went to storage to pick up a tent and two bedrolls. After getting what they needed they walked the main temple gates, where their journey officially begins.

"Let's go, Serenity. We have a long way to go before we reach Hilltop in the north." Said Zaharia as she began walking.

"Ria, wait. I got something I would like to get off my chest." Replied Serenity.

"What?" Asked Zaharia as she turned around to face her friend. Serenity didn't answer with words; she simply walked towards the older elf and wrapped her arms around her. "Ren, what are you doing?" Asked Zaharia. Serenity just leaned upwards-capturing Zaharia's lips by surprise. The older acolyte was at the same time confused and spell-bounded by the younger one's kiss. Slowly she returned the kiss as she wrapped the younger elf in her embrace. When they separated for air, Ria simply placed Ren's head against her chest. "May I ask why?" Asked Zaharia.

"Simple, love. Last night, I dreamt about the two of us living together in the High Forest taking care of our own temple of the Moon Maiden and well after what you said two days ago, I began thinking about our relationship as lovers. I believe that should the love between two people be pure and true, means that the gods had something to do with it. So let me say this: I love you, Ria, now and forever." Replied Serenity.

"And I, you, Ren." Said Zaharia as she gave Serenity a soft squeeze before releasing her.

"Now that's out of the way, let's go Ria. Let us hope that the sorcerer won't come after us." Replied Serenity as she released Zaharia. So the two lovers began their long trek to the north, but little that they knew they were being watched by a mage wearing a blood red cloak. The mage actually regretted wiping out the entire temple for it was blasphemy against the gods, but he was hired to hunt down the girl from the village of Heart Wood.

TBC…………

* * *

Deathblade: And it's done! The first chapter in my Second Dungeons and Dragons Fic is finished. 

Carina: I think you made them fall in love too quickly.

Deathblade: Hey, they knew each other for years so it's okay.

Carina: And did you mean by 'colorful elven metaphors'?

Deathblade: In lament term, she swore.

Carina: Oh. Now just go on to the pairings.

Deathblade: Okay, I will.

Pairing:

Serenity Moonlight / Zaharia Reltina

Fiona Firestar / Valen Shadowbreath

Carina: Only two pairings?

Deathblade: For now. New ones will appear as the fic goes on.

Carina: For now, we got metal to burn!

Deathblade: Sparks to fly!

Carina and Deathblade: The next Monster Garage Challenge is just around the bend!


	2. Chapter 2

Deathblade: Well time for the second installment of Search for thy Family.

Carina: And what will happen now?

Deathblade: Well you just have to read for yourself.

Carina: Dang it, idiotic jaluk!

Deathblade: Calling me names in Drow won't speed up the process and I understood that. Thanks to this trustee English to Drow dictionary! (holds up said book)

* * *

Chapter 2: The Dwarven Harper and his apprentices 

It has been weeks the massacre of their temple, the two elves found themselves near the slopes of the Nether Mountain, near the Spine of the World. The cold winds from the north chill them to the bones; they could do nothing to block the bone chilling wind from their bodies and to make matters worse, their food supply was depleted and they didn't know how far Hilltop was. They fought off many Orcs, Goblins, bandits and slavers, but this time they somehow knew that they were finished. Zaharia looked behind to see Serenity struggling to keep up. She went back to help her lover, she quickly wrapped her arms around the other acolyte to share body heat as they both trudged through the snow as the winds brought some more. Serenity was very tired of walking and the weather wasn't helping, but Zaharia tried to keep her awake knowing that fall asleep in this climate will lead to death. _'This is the end for me…'_ Thought Serenity as she passed out in her lover's arms.

"Ren! Don't go to sleep on me! Wake up!" Yelled Zaharia as she shook the younger elf. She looked around to see if there was anyone in the vicinity. "Is anybody out there? We need help!" She yelled out to anybody nearby. But before long she too passed in the snow.

* * *

By the time Serenity's eyes fluttered open, it took a few minutes for her sights to adjust to the low lighting. She noticed that she was in a rather comfortable bed, she was nearly completely naked save for the leather pants and the cotton bed sheet and she felt a warm rag on her forehead. Her sensitive ears picked up a conversation in a nearby room. 'Thanks for your help, Fiona.' Said one of the voices. 

'No problem, Mischa. I'm just glad to help.' Replied the other voice. 'Boy Master Drogan was pretty angry that you failed his test.'

'I know, but a Goblin is an evil creature! How can he expect me to lend it aid!' Yelled the first one.

'Hmmm, maybe he was trying to teach you that Paladins are both righteous and merciful.' Replied the second.

'Perhaps your right, Fiona. No wonder, Master Drogan holds you with high regards.' Said the first in a defeated tone. 'Well we might as well check on the two elves I found. Just don't make one of your healing potions.'

'What the…? Hey, my potions are that bad!' "Screamed the second.

'Well the last time you tried mixing something, you nearly destroyed the whole school.' Said the first.

'Smart alec paladin thinks she knows everything.' Whispered the second quite low.

'You said something?' Asked the first as she opened the door to the room that Serenity occupied.

'Nope.' Replied the Second. As the door opened to the room occupied the young acolyte of Selune, Serenity saw the young woman with shoulder length pale blond hair enter the room, she was dress in a blue and silver armor with a long sword at her waist and a tower shield strapped to her back.

"You're awake! Praise be to Mystra! I feared that you didn't make it, m'lady." Said the paladin.

"I guess I owe you my thanks, but where's my companion?" Asked Serenity.

"She's across the hall. Being taken cared of by a friend mine." Replied the paladin. "What's your name?"

"I am Serenity Moonlight, Acolyte of the Moonmaiden." Said Serenity.

"My name is Mischa Waymeet, Paladin of the goddess of magic." Replied Mischa.

"A pleasure to meet you, Mischa! And the other one you talking to?" Asked Serenity.

"That was Fiona, she's a little accident-prone." Replied Mischa as she checked the young elf for a fever. "What were you doing out there?"

"We were looking for Hilltop." Said Serenity as she tried getting up while holding the bed sheet to hide her breasts.

"Well it's a good thing I brought you two here then, for this is Hilltop." Replied the paladin.

"Thank you again, Mischa. But where's my gear?" Asked the young acolyte. Mischa simply opened her footlocker and brought out the elf's armor.

"Hurry up and get dressed. I'll bring you to Master Drogan." Replied Mischa as she left the room leaving her footlocker opened. Serenity took this time to put her armor on quite fast and she left the room fastening her long sword on the left side of her waist. Fiona asked Zaharia if she needed help with her armor, but the young acolyte refused her assistance and asked her to leave. When she left the room fully armored, she walked down the stair to the common room where Serenity was talking with an old dwarf.

"I see. You wish to know more about Balpheron." Said Drogan.

"Yes, if it's not to much trouble. Because a mercenary hired by him managed to destroy my hometown and the temple, where Zaharia and I lived." Replied Serenity.

"Well to tell you the truth, he was defeated no more than twenty years ago along with many of his apprentices. It would seem that the mage was hired by one of the Lich's surviving apprentices to hunt down the Harpers the killed his or her master along with anyone nearby. You and your friend are very lucky indeed to have survived this long." Explained Drogan.

"But what can Zaharia and I do against such a powerful enemy? We're only acolytes." Replied Serenity.

"If you like, I could take both of you in as apprentices along with my four other students." He proposed.

"I'll have to talk it over with my companion first." Replied Serenity.

"No need, Ren. I over heard everything. I say let's do it, because we have to complete our training." Said Zaharia. With that decided, the two acolytes joined the venerable Harper's school and as all his students the acolytes of Selune were given the magic teleportation ring of Mystra. They quickly learned that when Fiona cooks or brews a potion that they should run like heck away. Over the next couple of weeks, they had a few sparring matches with their teacher and the other students: Fiona, Mischa, Dorna and Xanos.

* * *

One day, Drogan decided on testing Zaharia. He placed her in a small room that had nothing special, then he casted a powerful enchantment. Her sight went black for a short moment and quickly returned normal. What she saw deeply surprised her; she was now inside an apothecary tent after a great war. Around her were many wounded and the dying and more were being brought in by the second, as if on instinct alone she quickly casted all her cantrips and spells of healing on the ones who were severely wounded. After exhausting her spells completely, she gave them healing potions until she ran out and finally she used her healing kits. After many tiring hours of treating the wounded soldiers, she felt very exhausted both physically and spiritually, but more wounded troops kept coming inside at an unfathomable rate. Right there, she came at a crossroad. Should she continue and burn herself out, or rest to recover the lost energy. She knew that duty knows no hours, but she chose to place her head down and rest. When she awoke, she found herself looking up at her teacher and her lover. "What happened? One minute I was in this room, the next I was in a tent with hundreds of wounded soldiers." Asked Zaharia.

"Master Drogan was testing you, Ria." Replied Serenity.

"Yes, and you've passed wonderfully. Here, you've earned this." Added Drogan as he gave her a perfectly crafted symbol of Selune. Zaharia could believe it as she stared at the small silver necklace, she was now a full-fledged priestess.

* * *

A few days later, it was Serenity's turn to have a test and she was ready as she'd ever be, but her exam was very different. She had to turn many powerful undead creatures ranging from zombies and skeletons to crust vampires and greater ghouls. They all came at her in many big waves, she casted her spell many times, but they just kept coming. She knew that she had to do something to defeat this undead horde. Suddenly, she felt something inside her grow, it was something very strong like a mighty dragon being awaken. Then like having a will of its own, her body casted to most powerful turning spell, _Undeath to death._ The spell came down on one of the enemies and obliterated all the others. After casting the spell, she simply collapsed out of exhaustion. When her eyes slowly opened, she noticed that she was in the room she shared with Zaharia and in bed naked. She looked around and saw her girlfriend sleeping next to her very closely and she was also equally nude. On the bedside table, she saw not one but two silver crescent moons, meaning she passed Master Drogan's test. With that out of her mind, she placed her arms around her lover and went to sleep contently as the goddess watched over the star-crossed lovers. 

TBC…………..

* * *

Deathblade: There, I finally finished chapter 2. Tune in next time, when the Kobolds attack the school. 

Carina: This chapter is smaller than the last one.

Deathblade: I know, I promise that the next one will be longer.

Carina: Right we got more metal to burn, sparks to fly, the next Monster Garage Challenge is just around the bend!


End file.
